The blood and rain of Konoha
by Chaos-of-kirigakure
Summary: Sasuke finally tells Naruto how he feels about him, Naruto isn't too happy about it! Yaoi, SasuXNaru rated M I don't own Naruto


**The blood and rain of Konoha**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: With your hand deeply in mine**

**I looked at Naruto.**

**'What is it, Sasuke...?' He finally asked.**

**I sighed deeply, looking away from him. 'Um...Naruto...'**

**'Yeah?' He crossed his arms slightly, I could see I was making him uncomfortable with this silence.**

**I exhailed, looking back to him. 'Naruto, I'm in love with you.'**

**Naruto smiled a little.'I like you too, Sasuke...'**

**I felt the heat rush through my body, my heart beating too fast as the blood rushed to my head.**

**And everything seemed to become blurry. I managed a smile through the weakness I felt.**

**'Naruto...I...--' I paused as I saw Narutos' smile fade. **

**'I like you in a differant way...Truth is, I like Sakura...I'm not ready for any of this yet...And when I am,...You'll be nothing more to me than this...'**

**I felt my smile fade too, and I felt myself become weaker somehow...I clutched at the warm spot in my chest, dug at it...fingers scraping pale skin beneath blue fabric.The skin on my face became a deepened red. I felt the tears spill over as I looked back up at him.He looked confuzed in that cute way he always did.I could tell he wanted to leave as I choked out unfamilliar words. My sobs seemed meaningless to him. He looked so confuzed, I just wanted to stop... 'God, Naruto...!' I managed through sobs, the rest after that unrecognizable up untill. 'I need you!' **

**Naruto sighed, stepping up to me as I franticly turned away. He reached up, pulling my trembling hands away from my face. He looked up at me and smiled. **

**Somehow I felt comfort in this silence as he stood there smiling, holding my hands to my sides.I managed to controll my breathing as my sobs faded, my heavy-set eyeliner running down my cheeks with streams of tears. I leaned forward, hoping our lips would meet, but he pushed me back, one steady hand against my heaving chest. My eyes met his before he looked away, his eyes becoming downcast, but slowly I leaned in again to kiss him, this time his hands met my shoulders. and I, pushing past the force pulled him closer, one hand comfortably set in the arch of his firm back,and I wasn't even sure I was really kissing him untill my tounge ran along-side his.He tried to pull back still, but I put my other hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer, his body meeting mine. I almost laughed as drool streamed from the corner of his mouth. Even at somthing like this...Naruto managed to screw up...I slid my hand up the back of his shirt when I was sure he wasn't going to pull away. His body was warmer than I expected...My other hand met his cheek somewhere during this, I didn't want to open my eyes to see that his were open too, because I couldn't bare to see he was still fighting me...as I slowly took my hand from his face, I felt the warmth of his skin on my hand as he pushed it back on his cheek. I felt his body become more relaxed as he pushed against me, moving to gain the comfort he had always desired...He put both his hands on me and pushed me. I stumbled back and looked at him, expecting to see him mad, but he acually looked supprised ,a little lustfull, exited and insane all at the same time.I saw his chest heaving as heavy breaths escaped his mouth as he threw his jacket off,leaving it lay unwanted on the ground behind him. He came back to face me, kissing me forcfully as he threw his arms around me. He was pressing against me, it took a second of striving to stay on my feet to realize what he was doing, He threw me to the ground, a cloud of dust bellowing from beneath me as I felt Narutos' impact on top of me, one of his legs hitting me where it hurt. I let out a high-pitched into his ear before I noticed I had opened my mouth.I wanted more force...I sat up, one hand throwing me back to the ground. I reached up, putting my hands around his small waist,pulling down, forcing his weight onto my groin. He gave a little breathless laugh. I sat up as I saw him coming down on me, I shoved one knee against his crotch,pushing hard as I pulled him forward, he moaned, trying to push me away as I held him into place. 'S-Sasuke...' He murmured softly into my ear. I leaned back a little, looking at him.He looked drained and pale as he leaned forward, letting his tired body rest against mine. 'I'm tired, Sasuke...' He sighed.I was still breathing hevilly as Narutos' breaths faded into the distance...**

**------------**

**A while had passed before I noticed the wet spot on my shirt beside Narutos' mouth. I pulled him away from me slighty as I noticed he was asleep, 'Naruto...?' I whispered, my voice still shakey from before. I placed Naruto on the ground, slowly pushing myself to my feet. I shifted uneasilly, getting back down on one knee. _This should have passed by now!_ **

**I thought as I rubbed my hand on my crotch. I exhailed in broken gasps as I looked around, eventually seeing Naruto again. Crawling to his side, I akwardly got on top of him, smiling. **

**I leaned down, licking the drool from his mouth. I kissed him again, light at first, then more forcably. I was sure he was going to wake up...by now I had removed his pants, still waiting for him to wake up and stop me...but he didn't...**

**------------**

**The next day in class was akward for the two of us, Sakura didn't really notice and Kakashi acted stupid...but I was sure he knew more...**

**By the time school ended it was pretty late. I stayed behind to clean after everyone left, and finally, when I was done, I went outside.**

**'Sasuke,...'**

**I turned. 'Naruto?'**

**He blushed a little, his small body leaning on a wall.**

**I chuckled slightly, stepping up to him. 'You waited for me...?' I smiled, taking his hands in mine. He nodded and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him quickly on the cheek, turning as I put my hands in my pockets, I started towred my house. Naruto came rushing up beside me. I slowed down, looking at the grinning kitsuni as he smiled, slipping his hand in mine. 'Can you...walk me home,...now that we're closer...?' I smiled, nodding. 'Yeah, Naruto...I'll walk you home...' **

**End. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
